Wireless communication uses various techniques to communicate digital data. One such technique is to transmit bits serially over a wideband channel. It has been shown, however, that dividing the wideband channel into multiple narrowband channels, or sub-bands, and transmitting different portions of the bits in parallel over each sub-band, can result in higher throughput. Also, each sub-band may contain multiple sub-carriers. This technique may be known as Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM). Frequently, each of the sub-bands may use the same modulation and coding scheme (MCS), which simplifies the relevant circuitry. Also, typically the bit stream is split up somewhere between the Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) operation and the multiple sub-band transmission circuitry.